1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a testing technique, in particular, to an audio testing system and an audio testing method for an electronic device under test.
2. Description of Related Art
For manufacturers, how to detect a tone quality of a portable electronic device (for example, an audio playback device such as a notebook computer, a cell phone, and a tablet) on a production line is always an important issue. In order to ensure the audio quality of products thereof, the manufacturers perform various detections on audio loops of the products, and the detections include measuring the following items of the audio loop, including frequency response, total harmonic distortion+noise (THD+N), signal to noise ratio (SNR), 2 channel ratio, corsstalk, and output waveform. Audio properties of the products are detected according to the detections.
However, in the prior art, the manufacturers need to purchase many complicated and expensive instruments to perform testing on the audio playback devices, which not only causes the increase of manufacturing cost, but has a complicated and time-consuming operation, and is not suitable to be performed on the production line. As for the current audio testing manner, a part of the testing content needs to be judged by human ear of testers, and noises on the production line always disturbs other testers nearby. Therefore, the manner of recognizing the audio with human ears does not have a unified standard and is easy to generate large error, so it is hard to avoid misjudgement of the testers.